1. Field
The present specification generally relates to data analytics and visualization of a result set.
2. Technical Background
Embodiments utilize analytics to determine document relevance as well as techniques to generate for graphical display a multi-faceted representation of document relevance. The methods and systems herein build on techniques for information retrieval such as TF/IDF. TF/IDF (term frequency-inverse document frequency) is a numerical statistic which reflects how important a word is to a document in a collection or corpus. It is often used as a weighting factor in information retrieval and text mining. The TF/IDF value increases proportionally to the number of times a word appears in the document, but is offset by the frequency of the word in the corpus, which helps to control for the fact that some words are generally more common than others. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tf%E2%80%93idf